Life after Augustus Waters
by a unicorn's fairytale
Summary: This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it. It is about hazel a year after Gus has died. Basically a sequil to the fault in our stars
1. Chapter 1

For a year my mourning continued. The love of my life, gone. Every night I read his letter that he sent to Peter van Houten. My parents have tried but I just don't think they understand, I mean to have your only real love to die from cancer, knowing that you are never going to share another beautiful moment together sucks. I just wish he were still here. It was early morning when I woke, about 8 am. I unhooked myself from the BiPAP and grabbed my laptop. I was so lost and I didn't know what to do so I decided to email Isaac, see how he was doing. I hadn't seen him in about 2 months and he was _STILL_ getting to grips with being blind.

_Hi Isaac_

_Just wondering how you are getting on. Maybe we could meet up soon and catch up. Sorry, I feel so alone since Gus died and I think I need some company how about Friday in the mall?_

_Hopefully see you then_

_Hazel _

Suddenly mom burst through the door and said "come on, today we are celebrating" oh no, not another made up holiday

"What now?" I asked through gritted teeth

""international happiness day"

"What? I'm sure you have started making these up"

"No, no it's real, I searched it"

"Whatever, I'm trying to sleep" (obvious lie as I was not connected to the BiPAP and I had the tubes in my nostrils, once again numbing my nose) "just please leave me alone"

"Depressed, once again, you need to go back to support group before they think your dead and add you onto the list of dead people"

"Sorry "she continued "I know this past year has been hard for you I just think that you need to get out more like you did with Gus"

"Actually I'm going out today with Isaac so sorry I can't celebrate" I said looking at the email he just sent me saying:

_Hi Hazel_

_I know, it's been tough for us all, I can't make it Friday (doctor's appointment) but I can do today if that's ok?_

_Email back and let me know _

_Isaac_

_p.s. apart from replying please never email me at 8 am again, it makes a terrible noise_

"Okay then" mom continued "we will celebrate without you" she turned out and closed the door behind her quietly. Sometimes I feel really sorry for her because it must be hard for her to have a seventeen year old dyeing form cancer. She tries her hardest, but sadly that isn't enough. I quickly replied to Isaac

_Hi, again_

_Sorry it won't happen again see you in the food court about 9:30 _

_Hazel _

Two minutes later he replied

_Ok see you then_

_Isaac_

I got ready and set out to the mall. When I got there Isaac was already there, I presume his mom had just left. I sat down on the chair opposite him and we started talking

"hi" I said "how are you" I asked tucking my tank under the chair

"Good, well if you count being blind and reduced to sitting at home playing blind guy video games over and over all day as good then I guess I am excellent "

"Well could be worse, you could be paralyzed and be playing no video games, just sat there all day"

"Yeah, I guess. So how are you?"

"Ok, ish well as ok as I can be"

A young boy came up to me and stared for a while. I felt uncomfortable with him staring at the back of my head. I mean it's not very existing; it's a back of head just like everyone else's.

"Excuse me, can I help you" I ask getting very annoyed at his presence"

"Sorry I just wanted to know why you wear that" he said pointing to the tube

"It's so I can breathe, I can't otherwise"

"Could I have a go please?"

"erm… ok but I need it back in one second"

I took it out of my nose, gave it a wipe and handed it to the little boy. He must have only been 5 or 6 so I didn't mind much. After a minute or two I started to get that pain again in my head and I could not breathe at all. I looked all around for him but he must have gone whilst I was explaining to Isaac what was going on. That stupid little boy had disappeared with my cannula and had somehow disconnected it from the tank. I screamed as loud as I could and told Isaac what was happening. He phoned an ambulance immediately and I could see his mouth moving, saying something. But I could not hear him. That was the last thing I saw before BLACK.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't put chapter 1 above the last chapter I will not forget again sorry.**

Chapter 2

I woke up with a massive pain in my chest. PANIC. Was my only thought that crossed my mind! I couldn't move. I pressed the large green button at the side of my bed (as I have been in and out of hospital my whole life you start to know that the big green button is the norm, I mean if you need assistance or (like me) have only just come to you can get someone in immediately) a rather young nurse came in looking frantic. The searing pain in my chest was too distracting to hear what she was muttering to herself about and I could not properly focus on her until she sat on the edge of my bed, she was close enough to concentrate on now.

"What is going on? " I asked not entirely wanting an answer

"Your lungs where swimming with water again and with you not getting oxygen your lungs gave up"

"So why am I here?, how am I still alive?"

"Evan though your doctor said that at this stage a lung transplant wouldn't be affective and it may kill you, you were on the verge of death anyway and so we thought we would give it a shot and well here you are, possibly NEC!"

"What?"

"You may no longer have cancer"

That was the best feeling I have ever had. The pain was still there in my chest but thinking that I may no longer have to pull along the cart and have the cannula numbing my nose and the roaring of the BiPAP every night. My parents and Dr Maria came bustling through the door and over towards my bed. She lifted up my top to reveal a humongous scar across my chest from the operation. My chest had calmed down now but the pain was the only thing on my mind. The fact that I was practically a normal teenager again but yet I was still in pain. There was no sense made.

"I have good news and bad news." Dr Maria started "you are now officially NEC but from now on every two months we have to have you in overnight to check that the lungs are doing as they are supposed to"

"Oh my god, thank you so much" my dad says with tears streaming down his face I was still in a lot of pain though

"Erm… if I am NEC how come my chest feels like fireworks are going off inside?" I ask worried

"Your body is just reacting with your new lungs. It may take a while to stop as it is not like a kidney transplant it is much more severe so it could take up to, well at the very most a year"

A year. How am I going to cope with this pain for up to a year? I wander how Isaac is, I bet he is worried. Just as that thought crosses my mind my mom says that he has been waiting in the waiting area for the whole three days I have been unconscious. My parents had no idea or say in my transplant and have only just found on therefore have been waiting with him the whole time.

"Would you be ok seeing him, I mean they called us in and he wasn't allowed to come in case you didn't want him there. Why don't you tell him the good news?"

"Yeah" I said wanting to assure him that I was ok. I hope he wasn't too worried about me he has his own reasons to be stressed without me on his plate. Although we were the only real friends of each other now.

"Hi" he said walking through the door

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"Well I am now officially NEC"

"Oh my got that is amazing, how?

"Lung transplant"

"I thought you said that you couldn't have one because it wouldn't make a difference and there is a chance of death!"

"I did but because I was about to die anyway without oxygen so they gave it a go and well here I am"

His golden hair stooped over one side of his face and suddenly he lent in to me. I closed my eyes. I was excited and nervous all at the same time. His lips touched mine and I felt like I was back with Gus, when we were sat next to the bones sculpture. He slowly pulled away and the biggest smile ever crossed my face, his too.

"Sorry I just had to do that!" he announced "I think I'm in love with you Hazel Grace!"


End file.
